


A family reunion- TLOK Beifong Family fanfic

by FanFic2005



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFic2005/pseuds/FanFic2005
Summary: Lin Beifong visits Zaofu to take a break and relaxe from her work as chief of police.This story takes place before the kuvira thing started to get bad, probably the year after Korra left to the south pole after she got poisoned.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, so this is pure fanfiction if you want to know the real story of these characters and their relationship, you can watch The Legend Of Korra (Book 3 and 4 if you're intrested in the Beifongs reconciliation)
> 
> Also English isn't my native language, so excuse my poor vocabulary😂  
> Enjoy:)

After begging her sister for the nth time, Lin finally accepted to take a break from police work and left Republic City to pay Su a visit in Zaofu.

"Are you coming kid? I don't have the whole evening" said Lin, waiting in the hallway in front of Opal's room. 

The airbender stayed in the air temple for a year learning about the air nation's culture and trying to master airbending. She has been enjoying her life there, making new friends, all the airbenders were united and nice to each other, forming one big family. But still, Opal missed her real family dearly, she tried to visit her aunt from time to time at her office but was always met by an angry and stressed Lin and she didn't blame her, being chief of police is quite a busy job. But after hearing that Lin agreed to go to Zaofu, Opal took this opportunity in order to see her parents and brothers, so she asked Tenzin if she could go with Lin and he agreed.

Now she was packing her stuff and getting ready to get on the airship that was waiting for her outside the temple.  
" Yeah, okay, let's go!" said Opal, excitingly opening the door with her airbending, which almost hit her aunt right in the face if she hadn't stopped it with her hands.  
"Wow! Calm down! For one second i thought you were meelo." said Lin with a surprised face, at which Opal laughed.  
"What took you so long to pack...this?" said the chief pointing at Opal's thin backpack, while walking out of the temple.  
"It didn't take THAT long, you just couldn't wait a few minutes"said the airbender kind of annoyed, because she received that kind of comment too often from her brothers when they would plan a trip, she just didn't like packing so much stuff so she made cautious choices while packing.

Once they were on the airship, Lin took the steering wheel while Opal put her backpack on a table.  
On the ride, Lin asked her niece how was her training at the air temple going and Opal told her that her skills were progressing and that she was planning on getting an airbison, which lead them to start a conversation about pets and Opal was surprised to hear her aunt talking about this kind of subject and knowing so much about animals.  
After that, silence took over the airship for a few hours, until Lin broke it.  
"We're finally here"she said, looking at the metalic city through the glass in front of her.

Su was impatiently waiting for the airship to land. The guards helped the ship land using their cables, then making metal stairs, in front of the airship's door, with their metalbending. The door opened, showing Opal who ran with excitement to her mother's arms.  
"Mom!! I missed you so much" said the girl.  
"I missed you too, Opal, look at you" said the older woman pulling away from her daughter to look at her new airbender outfit with admiration," you already look like a master with this outfit" said the mother with pride in her eyes.

Suddenly, Opal was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by her twin brothers.  
"Welcome back Opal!" said Wei.  
" We missed you!! How was your airbending training experience at the air temple?" asked Wing.  
" It's been great and I feel like i'm getting the hang of it" answered Opal.  
" Cool!! Are you getting an airbison or a lemur?And do you have a glider yet?" asked Wei, but before Opal could answer, Wing started "Oh! are you going to shave you head and get the blue tattoos? Can you get them in green ?!"  
The airbender chuckled, then said "It's been only a year, there's so much more i haven't learned yet", the twins stayed silent for a moment then grabbed their sister by her hands, dragging her to the arena were they play Power Disc" Show us some moves!!" said the brothers.

When Lin got off the airship Su hesitated wether to give the chief a hug or not, but since she knew her sister was never a fan of hugs or kisses, she decided to greet her from a distance.  
"It's so good to see you Lin, I was so glad when you agreed to come and bring Opal with you" Su started.  
"Yeah, well after a full year of training she deserves to see her hometown and her family" said Lin.  
"The same thing goes for you, after who knows how many years of work, you deserve to rest and visit your family too, being chief must be tiring, I remember mom would come home too late at night, we barely even saw her" said Su.  
" I don't have kids so I don't worry about that and I don't need to rest since I am totally capable of my job" Lin responded.  
The metal clan leader ignored her sister's agressive tone and said "I know, but you can't always keep working, you should try to keep your life balanced work hard but also take breaks and try having fun"  
"I know how to handle my life perfectly" said Lin already annoyed by the subject her sister brought up," Yeah yeah, There's nothing you can't handle"said Su sarcastically, then started walking towards her estate while gesturing to her sister to follow her, Lin rolled her eyes before following her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, this is my very first fanfiction, I used to only read fanfics but then i decided to start writing one, so it's a new experience for me.
> 
> If you have any remarks or suggestions about this chapter, please leave them in the comment section:)


	2. Chapter 2

The two sisters entered the guest section of Su's metalic mansion, then she opened a door and Lin was surprised to see a well organized apartment that had a huge living room. Since Lin was exhausted from the flight, she took a seat on the couch while her sister brought tea then sat on the couch opposite to the one her sister was sitting on.The matriarch handed the chief a cup of tea.  
"How long did it take to build this whole thing ?" said Lin taking the cup from her sister.  
"You mean the city, a few years" answered Su taking a sip from her tea, then continued "Bataar and I started by building our house, then as people started joining us, Zaofu started building itself through the years. It's really fascinating to see how an empty land grew to become an autonomous city-state."  
"Yeah, I gotta admit, never in a million year would I have imagined you as a leader of a clan" said Lin chuckling.  
Su chuckled as well, then said " Well thanks to you for arresting me, I don't think I would be here if mom didn't send me out of Republic City it was an eye opener for me, it made me realise how messed up my life was, escaping school and helping triads I would've certainly ended up behind jail bars."  
"So, when was the last time you saw her?" asked Lin hesitantly.  
For more than 30 years she hadn't seen her mother, she didn't even know if she was still alive. The last time they were together was when Toph had just retired and passed her daughter the title of Chief of police at the age of 20, she left Lin with no guidance and went in search for "enlightenment". Lin was so mad and upset at her mother who just unexpectedly quite her work and left a huge weight on Lin's shoulders that she had to carry for her hole life not allowing her to have a family and live her life in peace. She could've just let down her work too and retire, but she didn't want to repeat her mother's act, so she didn't give up and with help of avatar Aang they worked together stopping criminals, until Aang past away then the city's safety was all on her hands.  
"She visited 6 years ago, I tried to convice her to stay here, but she didn't want to" said Su.  
"Where is she even staying ?" asked Lin.  
"I don't know, she said she was wandering the world" replied the younger sister with a sad look "I know she's the greatest earthbender and all, but at her age she should be staying in a safe place, I mean look at Katara or Zuko."  
"Well, being the stuborn she is, no one could change her mind, so trying to convice her would be just wasting your energy on a wall of solid bricks" said Lin annoyed.  
"Yeah, and you're nothing different" said Su with a smirk.  
Lin frowned and snapped back "I'm nothing like her, plus I just accepted your offer to visit"  
"Right, after a year of offering " her sister responded sarcastically, then continued" But if you really think you're easy to convice, then I assume you have no problem with helping me with the dance club"  
The chief gave her sister an angry look, then looked at her cup and said, before taking a sip, "No thanks"  
Su laughed then said "Fine then, I can take you on a tour around city, since you didn't have much time to explore it last time", Lin stayed silent, so Su continued "Of course you can do it alone, being the boring loner you are, or you can always pass your time being hard on the guards."  
"Okay, Okay take me on that damn tour around your city, it's not like i have something to do anyway" said Lin.  
Su was surprised to hear her sister accepting her offer, she put down her empty cup on the table in front of her and said "Wait, did I just hear my big sister agree to hang out with...me ?!"  
Lin sighed and said "Yes, now get out let me change, I don't want to get noticed with this uniform"  
With that Su left her sister's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lin changed into the typical Zaofu green outfit, she exited her apartment in search of her sister. The only reason she's doing this is to prove that she knows how to take a break and have fun. Su has always been the fun and cool kid, when they were younger, and Lin was the total opposite, being the responsible and serious sibling, she always denied her sisters offers to go out, because she just isn't the kind of people who would waste their time wandering around the city with no goal, so Suyin thought her sister was boring.  
The chief found her little sister waiting for her outside her estate, talking to some guards. The leader of clan was surprised to see Lin still willing to come with her.  
"So, you really want to do this? "Su said with a smile, Lin raised a brow saying "Why are you so surprised about it?"  
"I just thought that maybe you would change your mind" Su replied, Lin smiled before saying "No I didn't, so when are you starting this tour of yours ?"  
"We'll take the train to the centre of the city" the matriarch said putting on a cape, she was holding, over her usual clothes, then handed her sister another one. Taking the cape, Lin said with a grin" I thought you knew all your people, why going undercover when you're their "beloved" leader ?"  
"Well, I did deny the world learder's offer to help reunite the Earth kingdom and not everyone is happy with this decision" Su answered.  
"Oh right, I forgot about it" said Lin putting on the cape and followig Su to the train, then she asked "And what are you planing to do about that?"  
"I guess we'll just wait for the situation to hopefully calm down" the leader replied getting on the train.  
"What if it doesn't, I mean your captain of the guard and your son are somewhere now in the earth kingdom, helping towns there and painting a good image of themselves in front of world leaders and destroying yours at the same time"Lin said.  
"Do you want me to join them and lie to the citizen with some supplies and advanced techno devices then impose some city-state ideals on a nation?... a nation, Lin" said Su frustrated, her sister stayed silent, the train was already midway to the city centre.  
Su sighed and said "I just think that I'm not going to make any change in the Earth Kingdom, this nation doesn't need to be united by one King or Queen, it needs to have elected leaders by the people of each state in order to make everyone happy"  
"You're not wrong about that, I mean the Earth Queen was just another dictator and this futur King Wu is just a kid who's being an idiot 24/7, but your captain is making a change that's why some of your people would support her, have you tried explaning your point to them?" the chief asked.  
"What's there to explain? If i deliver a speech about how i don't approve of uniting the Earth Kingdom, the situation will only get worse" Su said.  
It took Lin sometime to think about a solution for her sister, but then she admitted "Yeah, there's no way they will take that but the wrong way"  
The two women stayed silent for a while, until the train arrived to their destination, the sisters put on their hoods before getting out of the train.  
"Here it is, the centre of Zaofu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter, so I'm gonna try to redeem myself in the next one.  
> Feel free to share any remarks or suggestions in comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Here it is the centre of Zaofu" said Su after getting out of the train station.  
The sisters were now standing in front of a huge lotus flower made out of metal. Water rose from the metallic flower, as kids were running from the little water drops, their mothers were shopping at the stores surrounding the fountain, while their husbands were watching the kids from a tea shop nearby. The place was crowded but not noisy, there were a few merchants with their metal carts selling different fruits and vegetables but the only noticeable noise was the sound of kids playing.  
Lin noticed two empty shops, one was a shoe shop while the other one exposed a typical Zaofu outfit in the shop's showcase, so it was owned by a dressmaker, which made sens to why the two stores were empty, since all the citizens wore literally the same outfit. Either a black or grey robe with green sleeves or the opposite, in addition to the metal necklace they put on their chest and regular shoes, but each outfit was slightly different then the other one because of the color tones chosen.

"Come you have to see this" said Su pulling her sister to an alley that lead them behind the shops and to another part of the city.  
Buildings and towers were what the Chief and the matriarch were facing. Su kept walking, then stoped at a building and said " This is Zaofu's art museum, it has some interesting pieces of art, one of Huan's is actually here. It has also some that came from Ba Sing Se, Omashu and other towns from the earth kingdom", Lin stayed silent and kept looking at the building, then Su asked excitingly "Do you want to take a look at the inside ?", 'How doesn't she know that I'm not interested by this stuff?' the Chief thought, but seeing her sister's enthusiasm reminded her of when Su was young and innocent, so she nodded and they entered the museum.  
As told, there were a lot of paintings and sculptures that referred to some events from the earth kingdom's history. Some were recent, like a painting that pictured the earth queen's death, the freedom of the airbenders and the fall of the earth kingdom. Others were older, like a statue of princess Azula sitting on the earth king's throne, another statue of Toph Beifong in the cage where metalbending was born and a painting of Earth Rumble VI arena. Lin actually enjoyed looking at these pieces of art and matching them to the events they're referring to. She also noticed that some were just representing remarkable earth kingdom people, like a painting of Bumi, King of Omashu, and a statue of Avatar Kyoshi. She was good at guessing them, she even recognized Huan's weird metal sculpture, well it was obvious for her that it was his, because it was the only piece she didn't understand.  
"So, how did you find this place?" asked Su who was admiring a funny statue of an undressed Chin the conqueror.  
"Well, it turns out museums aren't as boring as I thought they'd be" the Chief answered.  
"Let me guess, you didn't visit those of Republic city" said Su with an unamused look.  
"I don't have time for that but-" Lin answered before being interrupted by the matriarch "Of course, I forgot, the Chief doesn't have the right to take a break"  
"I was just about to say that after this experience I might take a look at those we have in Republic city" Lin snapped back.  
Su was surprised before she let out with a smirk "Wow, you're making lots of improvements, Chief", Lin ignored her so she continued "The museums in Republic city are much more interesting, since the exhibitions are about all nations and cultures"  
"How did you even go there, since you were stuck here?" asked Lin.  
"I visited a few back when i was still living with you and mom, but I also heard about the updates from some friends"Su answered.  
"Now I get why that son of yours is weird" Lin said with an amused tone.  
"Weird?! Just a second ago you said you enjoyed this" said Su defensively, which made Lin chuckle.

After they got out of the museum, it was already evening, so they bought a little snack to make up for the lunch they missed, then they continued walking around the city, admiring the thousands of metal sculptures that literally filled Zaofu and made the city itself be the actual tribute to metalbending.

Lin followed Su through some alleys that brought them to a gigantic statue of their mother.  
"How many of these are there?!" Lin asked almost annoyed by the statue, since she saw at least 5 of Toph's statues this day, not counting the ones in Republic city, that she passes by everyday going to the police station, and the ones all around the earth kingdom. She basically saw sculptures of her mother in every town she went to.  
Su laughed before she said "Honestly, I lost count a long time ago", then continued jokingly "Out of all members of Team Avatar, I bet mom has the most statues."  
"Yeah, did she travel the world bending statues of her wherever she stopped?" Lin asked not expecting a reply, but she was answered with another question by a familiar voice "What's wrong with bending statues of yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 4th chapter, I had three versions of it but this is the one i ended up with, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'll start writing the 5th one and post it as soon as I can.  
> Don't hesitate to share your thoughts and remakes with me in the comment section:)


	5. Chapter 5

Although the sisters knew already who it was from the voice, they still turned to see that the voice was coming from a 5'3 tall person, wearing a red cap that covered them almost entirely, since strands of white hair were falling on their face covering the person's eyes, sea foam green eyes.  
Su ran to her old mother's arms "Mom, It's been so long" she said softly. Toph returned the hug, while Lin just stared from a distance. After 30 years, she still doesn't know what to say to her mother, she often thought about what would happen if they met someday but she just didn't think they'd ever see each other again, well, it was happening now. Lin felt a mixture of sadness, anger and happiness, the whole situation was so unexpected and weird, she just didn't feel ready to face her yet.  
She thought of just staying silent and be indifferent, she also had the urge to say something like 'Thanks for taking the peaceful life out of me', or greet her properly but definitely not by a hug like her sister did that was definetly not happening.

"Hey Chief" is what Lin ended up saying in the most awkward way possible.  
"Hey, Chief" the old woman answered back, almost mimicking her daughter, "I see you two are not bending boulders at each other, did you drink some cactus juice or something that made you two act like proper sisters and citizens?"  
"Well we did have a fight when Lin first came here but it ended up fixing things between us" explained Su.  
"Good, you're finally quitting being two annoying dumbasses and starting to be two mature adults" said the former Chief.  
"Yeah, hopefully more people do the same" commented Lin unamused by what her mother said.  
"Thanks for coming to visit mom, I was actually showing Lin around the city, we're about to head to my favorite meteorites store you can come with us if you want, of course if you're not.. tired.. you know, because it's almost night you'd probably want to rest" said Su.  
"Hey, the greatest earthbender is still alive and kicking, kid" said Toph which made Su smile, then started leading them to their destination.  
As they followed her, Lin was drowning in her thoughts, just seeing her mother again brought her so many flashbacks, just like what happened with reuniting with Su but this time she didn't need a acupuncturist to unlock deep memories. She was lost in the past until a question brought her back to the present, "How's that Republic city doing?" asked the former Chief, always following Su, Lin answered "The situation is stable" she lied, Toph didn't need her truthseeing to know that her daughter was lying, the situation in Republic city was never stable. "Right, even the avatar has trouble to keep the world in balance, you know" Toph told her.  
Lin sighed and confessed without even being asked to "A new triad is roaming the streets, kidnapping kids", noticing the frustration in her sister's face Su concluded " And you still haven't figured were the kids are", "Or what happened to them" Lin continued for her.  
"How long has this been going on?" asked the matriarch, "Two weeks now" the Chief answered almost ashamed.  
Toph broke her silence by a small laugh then said "Ah, triads, I remember most of those losers came from messed up families but instead of making their own path then following it and trying to handle their situation by getting a simple job, they chose to be street dogs who usually ended up in jail or tortured by their leader", Su stayed silent while Lin's frustration only increases now that she remembered she wasn't in the city to capture these criminals and save the poor kids, well she did let her officers in charge, but still, she wanted to solve the issue, that's what she always did and was hardly able to stop doing, that's why she never took breaks. Problem after problem, it never stoped and it will never. There are things that will never get fixed, after all you can't expect a world without good and bad, in this case the triads are considered as bad, while the police are considered as good.  
Lin was again deep in thoughts until she was surprised by what her mother, who sensed her heart speed up, said "Don't worry about it kid, sooner or later, you're going to catch those bastards, I mean you should do it, unless you retire like I did" Toph said with an amused tone "But knowing the stubborn bullheaded you are, you'll certainly put them behind the bars. After all, I heard you made a good Chief of police, probably even better than what I did so, you got it kid" continued the former Chief.  
Lin was in shock from what she just heard, not only she finally got her mother's approval, indirectly, but what Toph had just said reassured her. Maybe her mother did change after all these years.  
She managed to say a 'Thank you' that was completly ignored by the first metalbender since she already started a conversation with Su about her kids."Oh you mean Bataar Jr, he-" , "NO, not that one, the one who can't make proper forms with his metal bending",Su slapped her forehead "His name is Huan and he is not the oldest mom, he's the second born", "How do you expect me to know that when you have 7 kids" replied Toph, "5, mom, 5, spirits, I can't believe you still don't know how many grandchildren you have" Su said desperately, "Yeah whatever, how are they doing anyway?" asked Toph casually.  
Lin, who started walking behind them, smiled to herself, maybe this family reunion wasn't as bad as she imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted to post this one pretty early on, I even said 'I'll post this chapter as soon as possible' the last time I updated but here we are, weeks after my broken promise, lol.  
> I think this will be the last chapter, unless I get an interesting idea, which is unlikely to happen. But if you have any suggestions on what I should do next or if I should keep up with this work you can share them in the comments as well as your remarks and opinions on this writing, which are actually really important to me since it's my very first work here so it'll be very helpful for me and I'll be more than happy to read them :)


End file.
